This application relates to modular stackable enclosure systems, including one or more electrical wiring or telecommunications boxes capable of providing a variety of configurations with minimal configuration efforts and/or without tools.
Telecommunications and electrical wiring enclosures vary widely in structure and function. They can include various shapes and sizes, and provide various functions for telecommunication services such as cable television, Internet, and telephone. Telecommunications enclosures can also exist at different nodes of a telecommunications network. Telecommunications enclosures can include enclosures at a central node of a telecommunications network (such as server enclosures at a server farm), enclosures at intermediate points of the network, and enclosures at terminal nodes.
Intermediate nodes, such as at an intermediate node at a multi-dwelling residence or a residence with a complicated collection of telecommunications services, can include enclosures for their circuitry. Since such circuitry can vary greatly, so can the corresponding enclosures. Also, it is advantageous if intermediate nodes are at one location for servicing. It may also be advantageous if the nodes are contained within one enclosure or one physically combined system of enclosures. Such nodes may include a weatherproof enclosure that is mounted on an exterior surface of a home, a multi-dwelling residence, or office building, or an enclosure mounted on an interior surface.
Enclosures at intermediate nodes may provide distribution of a passive optical fiber network and/or a copper wire network, for example. The telecommunications industry typically utilizes either fiber optic networks or copper wire networks to transmit data, and in many instances requires conversion between fiber optic and copper networks. Both fiber optic networks and copper wire networks require separate circuitry, and conversion circuitry is needed to convert data between the network types. Given the many requirements of the fiber optic and copper networks, it can be difficult to supply both a fiber optic network and a copper wire network to the same home or multi-dwelling residence via one enclosure. Although, maintaining one enclosure is usually more convenient for a technician in the field than maintaining multiple enclosures. Often maintenance can include the process of searching for a telecommunications box, and if there are multiple boxes such a search can take more time. This can especially be the case in a multi-dwelling residence or large office building.
It is common to route fiber optic and/or copper cables from various locations within a premise to one or more enclosures at a central location, for example in the basement or garage of a residential home. Expanding the size of the enclosure to accommodate additional circuitry, components and/or cables can be difficult, sometimes resulting in multiple enclosures having to be used. Further, it can be difficult to configure existing enclosures for differing needs. Thus, in general, there is need for enclosures that can provide improved expandability and/or configurability.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.